1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a hanging file bar support assembly for a drawer in a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet, and more particularly to a new and improved clip and rail assembly to support a hanging file bar, which in turn supports a hanging file in a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A type of assembly for supporting a hanging file bar in a drawer in a furniture article such as desk or cabinet used in the furniture and cabinetry industry for many years utilizes a side bar supported with its opposing ends inserted in slots formed in the front and back walls of the drawer, which in turn supports a hanging file. Such assemblies are inexpensively made and hence not precisely designed or machined to ensure stability, long wear and efficient operation. In order to provide a more durable, longer lasting hanging file bar support assembly, it has been determined that more refined design and engineering skills are required. The present invention addresses this need and interest.